


scorched by a thousand suns

by cassandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (the r1 squad), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Canon Universe, F/M, Reincarnation, Song Lyrics, the other version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandor/pseuds/cassandor
Summary: that beloved theory of the sequel trio being reincarnations of the rogue one trio - this version is based on ships (rebelcap -> finnrey).





	scorched by a thousand suns

 

“Everything I do, I do for you.”  


A promise. It rings hollowly and shatters soon after - for what parent abandons their child for the greater good? What child witnesses the death of their parent? It is unnatural, unforgivable. Blood seeps between grains of black sand, it melts the surface of icy white snow.

They are left at the mercy of the universe and the beings in it. Tears fall silently, their tracks glinting in the dim light of a lamp kept burning by memories, its glow the only solace in the darkness.

The universe is not merciful. It pushes them till they break, till they master the art of keeping their sorrows hidden in the shadows of the night. But an ever-present reminder lies in the hard-set lines of their empty expressions, tears long dried and laughter long forgotten. 

Their hearts grow cold, or so they believe. A gentle being cannot survive in this dark universe. So yes, they are cold, yes, they are harsh: but they are not unfeeling, and they are not unkind. He mourns the dead. She carries them to safety. 

Their paths are different, their journeys are identical. Inaction is a luxury: but what is inaction? Is it shouting across a table or is it not bothering to shout at all? She looks up and water smacks her forehead. He looks away and wipes the water out of his eyes. 

“Everything I do, I do for you.”  


Suddenly, it makes sense. The promise was never broken, just misunderstood. To sacrifice yourself and your happiness for the greater good is the greatest gift one can give the universe. The love lives on forever.

Inaction is a luxury, they realize, so they enter the final act side by side. They burn under the light of a thousand suns. 

But love never dies.

* * *

 

Seasons pass and appearances change - their life paths are mapped out once more. But this time they are lined with flowers, a burst of hope guiding their way through the darkness.

She is abandoned, again, but the universe is merciful and keeps her unabashed hope intact. Looking down the view of his scope, his finger hovering over the trigger, he faces the decision once again - but the universe gives him the opportunity much earlier, for it has decided to be merciful. Merciful enough to throw them together sooner, and then it steps away to let them sort it out. Their love still lives on, after all. It just needs to rise up from the darkness.

* * *

 

_even if your memories are erased  
_ _even if seasons pass and appearances change  
_ _even if a child forgets to laugh  
_ _even if the laws of nature are broken  
_ _your love will never die._ [ x](https://forestpenguin.tumblr.com/post/162286348335/even-when-a-thousands-suns-burn-even-when-the-dyes)


End file.
